In such facilities, acid and wash cycles are used to prepare the integrated circuit chips, with the necessary chemicals being supplied through a network of piping from a central supply to individual work stations comprising many sections of pipe joined by sealing fittings. Because the work stations are typically numerous and distributed through a large area, and to insure sufficient pressure at each station the chemicals are supplied under moderate pressures to the station and controlled by valves at the station.
The treating chemicals are hazardous to humans and accordingly are generally transported in piping which is provided with safety features against leakage or rupture.